<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sattumalta ne suuretkin by Beelsebutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108616">Sattumalta ne suuretkin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt'>Beelsebutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, M/M, Seksiä, Smut, Suomi | Finnish, adult characters, huumoria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Suomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ron tuuppasi kallisarvoisen pergamenttinsa kaapunsa sisätaskuun ja kääntyi kannoillaan — vain huomatakseen seisovansa vaivaisen tuuman päässä Draco Malfoysta.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sattumalta ne suuretkin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Syytän parituksesta Finin <b>Ruskapoikaa</b>, jonka Ron/Draco ficin erehdyin lukemaan (erehdyin, sillä ko. paritus on lähennellyt omaa inhokkiparitusta ;)). Nimittäin samana yönä tämän ficin alkukohtaus pälkähti päähäni niin kirkkaana, että se oli pakko kirjoittaa ylös. Sitten siitä kehittyi pornoa, ylläri. Ficille putkahti mieleen myös pitkä jatko, mutta en jaksaisi alkaa sellaista kehittelemään, joten sovitaan, että tästä saattaa kehittyä monen oneshotin rykelmä, jolle tulee jatkoa jos tulee, ja jonka jatkumisesta ei tule koskaan paineita &lt;3</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!</p>
<hr/>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ron tuijotti maksusitoumusta ja piteli sitä käsissään kuin  haurasta lasiesinettä.</p>
<p>
  <i>Satatuhatta kaljuunaa.</i>
</p>
<p>Ja kaikki tämä vain siksi, että hän oli hävinnyt vedon Leen kanssa, livahtanut rangaistukseksi Pimennon työhuoneeseen ja yrittänyt lähettää siitä todisteeksi suojeliussanoman. Jotenkin kummasti hänen hopeinen terrierinsä oli kompastunut siihen Pimennon sulkakynään, jolla tämä oli terrorisoinut Tylypahkan oppilaita kokonaisen vuoden ajan, ja kun hän oli ennättänyt takaisin toiseen kerrokseen, Lee oli karjunut hänelle pää punaisena, käsi veressä ja vaatinut tietää, miksi hän oli kironnut tämän. Jostain syystä hänen suojeliuksensa ei ollut puhunut viestiään ääneen vaan kirjoittanut sen Leen käteen.</p>
<p>He olivat miltei heti tajunneet keksineensä kultakaivoksen, ja kun Fred ja George selvittivät kynän salaisuudet ja yhdistivät ne suojeliusloitsuun, he olivat kyenneet aloittamaan massatuotannon. Myrsylin tuntokarvauutelisäyksen ansiosta sauvasuodin ei kirjoittanut enää viestiä vastaanottajan omalla verellä vaan keltaisilla, muutamassa sekunnissa häviävillä kirjaimilla. Tilauksia tulvi, ja heidän oli täytynyt palkata kymmeniä apulaisia monistamaan suotimia.</p>
<p>He olivat kutsuneet keksintöään SSMS:ksi (SuojeliusSanoma Muilta Salassa) ja vaikka Hermione oli nauranut heille väittäen, että suomalaiset jästit olivat keksineet saman jo vuosikausia aiemmin, Ronia tämä ei huolettanut. Jästit nyt tekivät vaikka ja mitä pärjätäkseen ilman taikuutta. Hän oli varma, ettei jotain testiviestiä voinut verratakaan SSMS:n kanssa.</p>
<p>Ron tuuppasi kallisarvoisen pergamenttinsa kaapunsa sisätaskuun ja kääntyi kannoillaan — vain huomatakseen seisovansa vaivaisen tuuman päässä Draco Malfoysta.</p>
<p>"Kas, kas, Weasley. Miltä nyt tuntuu?" Malfoy kysyi alentuvasti, epämiellyttävä hymy kasvoillaan. "Pyörryitkö onnesta, kun sait kerrankin taskuusi useamman kolikon?"</p>
<p>"Melkein", Ron vastasi iloisesti ja väläytti leveän hymyn. Tänään edes Malfoy ei voinut häiritä häntä.</p>
<p>"Mihin aiot tuhlata rahasi? Ostatko uuden talon vanhemmillesi? Tuskin se vanha mörskä on enää edes pystyssä."</p>
<p>"Ehkäpä", Ron sanoi virnistäen ja kohensi ryhtiään. Hän oli yli kaksi tuumaa Malfoyta pidempi ja katsoi nyt tätä pitkin nenänvarttaan. "Onkos teidän kartano miten edustava? Saattaisin harkita sitä."</p>
<p>Malfoy kavahti kauemmas Ronista pärskien epäuskoisena, mutta Ron seurasi perässä, kunnes oli ahdistanut tämän selkä vasten käytävän seinää. Malfoyn poskipäät helottivat pinkkeinä, ja Ron virnisti uudelleen.</p>
<p>"Ai, mutta eihän se taidakaan olla myynnissä, koska missäs pikku-Draco muuten nukkuisi?" hän lässytti vauvaäänellä ja hymähti Malfoyn irvistykselle.</p>
<p>Vaikka he olivatkin keskellä Ministeriötä, Ron vei kätensä etumukselleen aikeenaan tarttua farkkujensa taskuun työnnettyyn taikasauvaan, ihan vain varmuuden vuoksi, mutta tuli epähuomiossa työntäneeksi kätensä suoraan Malfoyn jalkoväliin. Ja tarttuneeksi tämän vehkeeseen. Hän oli niin hämmentynyt asioiden saamasta käänteestä, ettei älynnyt päästää heti irti, ja silloin se tapahtui.</p>
<p>Malfoyn puolikova kalu nytkähti hänen kädessään ja paisui sitä mukaan kun Malfoyn silmät laajenivat hämmästyksestä.</p>
<p>Ron säpsähti, sillä Malfoyn kovenevan elimen piteleminen sai hänet itsensäkin kiihottumaan. Hän irrotti otteensa älähtäen, kuin olisi polttanut kätensä, ja perääntyi nopeasti toiselle puolen käytävää. Hänen kättään kuumotti vieläkin, aivan kuin Malfoyn sykkivä kalu olisi painanut siihen polttomerkkinsä. <i>Ei todellakaan mikään pikku-Draco</i>, hän ajatteli ja nykäisi viittaansa peittämään paremmin hänen pullottavan etumuksensa. Malfoyn katse välähti peittely-yrityksestä huolimatta hänen haaravälissään; hän ei ollut onnistunut olemaan tarpeeksi nopea. Malfoyn kasvoille palasi tuttu, kopea ilme, ja hän suki viittaansa kuin puhdistaakseen sitä Ronin käsittelyn jäljiltä.</p>
<p>"Minulla on tarpeeksi rahaa yöpyä missä haluan", hän sanoi alentuvasti. "Kuten tänä iltana Vuotavassa noidankattilassa, huoneessa numero kolmekymmentäkaksi."</p>
<p>Näiden mystisten sanojen jälkeen Malfoy kääntyi kannoillaan ja marssi kohti hissejä jättäen taakseen pöllämystyneen Ronin.</p>
<p>
  <i>Oliko Malfoy tarkoittanut sitä mitä hän luuli tämän tarkoittaneen?</i>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Samana iltana kello kymmenen Ron seisoi Vuotavan noidankattilan yläkerrassa ja tuijotti ovenpieleen ripustettua numeroa. Hän oli yrittänyt epätoivoisesti estää itseään saapumasta, sillä oli varma, että kyseessä oli vain Malfoyn keino houkutella hänet ansaan. Oven takan odotti taatusti lauma kuolonsyöjiä tai jotain muuta yhtä kauheaa. Mutta hänen kättään kihelmöi vieläkin muisto siitä, miltä Malfoyn nytkähtelevä kalu oli tuntunut. Aivan kuin kokemus olisi jättänyt merkin syvälle hänen kätensä kudokseen; niin syvälle, ettei hänen puoliseisokkinsa ollut laantunut koko päivänä. Niinpä hän oli hakenut rohkaisua siitä, että Malfoy oli itse ehdottanut tapaamista. Tämä oli halunnut hänen tulevan huoneeseensa.</p><p>Hän työnsi epäilykset pois mielestään, kohotti tärisevää kättään ja oli juuri koputtamaisillaan oveen, kun se avautui ja hänet nykäistiin sisään. Hän ei ehtinyt edes älähtää, kun Malfoy oli jo läimäissyt oven kiinni ja naulinnut hänet vartalollaan sitä vasten. Tämä ei sanonut mitään, katsoi vain häntä harmailla silmillään, kasvoillaan hitusen epäuskoinen ilme.</p>
<p>"Sinä tulit", Malfoy totesi eikä aivan pystynyt peittämään ihmetystä äänestään.</p>
<p>"Tulin", Ron sanoi ja nielaisi.</p>
<p>"Hyvä", Malfoy tokaisi ja painoi huulensa Ronin huulille.</p>
<p>Se ei ollut ystävällinen suudelma. Se oli täynnä purevia hampaita ja poukkoilevaa kieltä, mutta silti (tai juuri sen takia) se oli paras suudelma, jonka Ron oli koskaan saanut. Hän puristi kätensä tiukasti Malfoyn takamukselle ja veti tämän itseään vasten. Hän oli jo puolikovana, mutta kun Malfoyn kaavun peittämät lanteet hieroivat hänen kaluaan ja hän tunsi, mihin tilaan tämä oli jo ennättänyt, hän murahti.</p>
<p>Malfoyn sormet repivät hänen hiuksiaan, ja kipu sai hänet kirahtamaan tämän suuhun. Se tuntui innostavan Malfoyta lisää, koska tämä puski häntä vasten entistä voimakkaammin ja jokaisella työnnöllä hänen kalunsa osui tämän vatsaan, hieraisi kaavun karheaa kangasta ja paisui.</p>
<p>Malfoy imi hänen kieltään, huohotti hänen suuhunsa ja sormeili hänen tukkaansa joka paikasta. Ron saattoi vain ihmetellä, miten herkkä hänen päänahkansa oli, sillä Malfoyn sormet tuntuivat löytävän siitä kohtia, joiden hän ei olisi uskonut koskaan olevan eroottisia. Välillä tämä nykäisi hiuksia rajusti, ja jokaisella kerralla hänen pingottunut elimensä nytkähti kuin nyökäten tyytyväisyyttään. Kaiken aikaa Malfoy teki keinuvaa liikettä hänen reittään vasten hakien kosketuspintaa, painetta, helpotusta. Hän alkoi nähdä tähtiä ja käänsi päätään niin, että huohotti nyt Malfoyn kaulaan samalla, kun tämän hampaat puraisivat hänen korvalehteään. Hänen kalunsa sykähti vasten hänen vatsaansa, ja hän oli lähellä, niin lähellä tulla omiin housuihinsa.</p>
<p>"Lopeta!" hän huusi ajattelematta.</p>
<p>Huoneeseen laskeutui hyinen hiljaisuus, ja Malfoy vetäytyi hitaasti kauemmas hänestä. Tämän silmät siristyivät pahaenteisesti, ja hänelle tuli kiire perustella keskeytyksen syy.</p>
<p>"Vaatteet..." hän sanoi ja elehti selittävästi.</p>
<p>Hänen helpotuksekseen Malfoyn ilme muuttui astetta lämpimämmäksi, ja tämä veti kaapunsa taskusta taikasauvansa. Kaikesta tapahtuneesta, tästä oudosta kiimanhuuruisesta välirauhasta huolimatta Ron sävähti, mutta kun Malfoyn kulmakarva kohosi haastavasti kohti korkeuksia, hän pakotti itsensä olemaan liikkumatta. Malfoy tuntui odottavan muutaman sekunnin vain nähdäkseen, tekisikö hän mitään, mutta napautti sitten sauvaansa ja katoutti heidän vaatteensa.</p>
<p>Ronin katse singahti suoraan Malfoyn kaluun, joka kaartui kohti tämän napaa. Hän vilkaisi tahtomattaan omaansa, joka nousi hädin tuskin suoraan kulmaan ja sitten takaisin Malfoyta eikä voinut olla miettimättä, kummalla oli isompi. Malfoy naurahti.</p>
<p>"On se isompi kuin sinulla", hän vinoili ja risti kätensä rinnalleen mittaillen Ronia katseellaan. Ronin korvat punehtuivat, ja hän tuhahti.</p>
<p>"Ei taatusti ole", hän vähätteli. "Tuommoinen pikkuinen hernekeppi."</p>
<p>Hän nuolaisi hermostuneena huuliaan, tarttui sitten Malfoyn kaluun ja piteli sitä tiukasti otteessaan. Hän katsoi tätä suoraan silmiin ja veti kokeeksi pari kertaa tämän esinahkaa. Malfoyn suu avautui raolleen ja hänen huuliltaan purkautui värisevä huokaus. Hänen kätensä tarttuivat Ronia harteista kuin varmistaen, ettei hän kaatuisi yllättäen.</p>
<p>Ron voimisti otettaan ja pyöräytti peukaloaan kosteutta valuvan terskan päällä. Malfoyn lasittuneet silmät puristuivat kiinni, ja hän ahmaisi kiivaasti henkeä. Hänen kalunsa sykähti Ronin kädessä voimakkaasti, melkein karaten tämän otteesta. Ronin oma seisokki tökki Malfoyn kiveksiä hänen liikkeidensä tahdissa, ja hän tarttui siihen toisella kädellään kirahtaen omaa, tuttua kosketustaan. Hän puristi molemmat kalut toisiaan vastaan ja veteli niitä kaksin käsin samaa tahtia. Malfoyn pää nuupahti hänen rinnalleen ja tämän kosteat huulet kuiskivat jotain hänen kaulaansa, mutta hän ei saanut sanoista selvää.</p>
<p>Hetken kuluttua kitka alkoi tuntua liian voimakkaalta ja Ron hellitti otettaan. Hän tuuppasi Malfoyta kohti sänkyä ja tämä kohotti päätään.</p>
<p>"Sänky", Ron sanoi yksinkertaisesti ja työnsi Malfoyn selälleen kapealle vuoteelle. Hän konttasi tämän jalkojen väliin joustinpatjan vinkuessa hänen polviensa alla.</p>
<p>"Liukaste?" hän kysyi, sillä ei kyennyt muodostamaan monimutkaisempia lauseita.</p>
<p>Hän puri hampaansa yhteen estääkseen itseään laukeamasta, kun Malfoy tarttui hänen kaluunsa ja valutti siihen viileää ainetta sauvastaan, jota oli puristanut kädessään kaiken tämän ajan. Malfoy levitti liukastetta pitkin vedoin eikä nostanut katsettaan Ronin kireäksi pingottuneesta seisokista. Hänen punaisiksi turvonneet huulensa olivat jälleen raollaan, ja hetken Ron kuvitteli, että Malfoy aikoi ottaa häneltä suihin. Ajatus sai hänet jännittymään, sillä mielikuva hänen kalustaan Malfoyn kuumassa, märässä suussa kiristi hänen kiveksiään tutulla, laukeamista enteilevällä tavalla. Malfoy irrotti kuitenkin otteensa pian ja tökkäsi sauvallaan Ronia käteen. Hän valutti siihen lisää liukastetta ennen kuin kääntyi kontalleen ja painoi poskensa vasten patjaa.</p>
<p>Ron tuijotti hetken aikaa yllättyneenä Malfoyn tarjolla olevaa takamusta, kunnes tämä puhui.</p>
<p>"Naimaan kai tänne tulit?" Malfoyn ääni oli äärimmäisen sarkastinen.</p>
<p>Ron punastui hieman, mutta tarttui sitten Malfoyta lanteista ja veti tämän takamuksen riuskasti itseään vasten.</p>
<p>"Naimaan", hän totesi ja työnsi liukasteella kuorrutetun sormensa ronskisti Malfoyn sisään.</p>
<p>"Aah!" Malfoy puoliksi huokaisi, puoliksi huusi ja huohotti sitten patjaa vasten, kun Ron ujutti toisenkin sormensa tämän tiukkaan peräaukkoon.</p>
<p>Ron venytti kireitä lihaksia ja veteli omaa kaluaan toisella kädellään. Liukaste lämpeni hänen otteessaan miltei häiritsevän kuumaksi, mutta pysyi onneksi juuri ja juuri mukavuusrajojen sisällä. Malfoy puski takapuoltaan vasten hänen työntöjään ja puristi peitettä sormiinsa. Ron tuijotti häkeltyneenä Malfoyn sisään uppoavia, kiemurtelevia sormiaan kuin ne olisivat kuuluneet jollekulle toiselle eivätkä lainkaan hänelle. Aivan kuin joku muu olisi täällä Malfoyn kanssa, aikeissa naida tätä hetkenä minä hyvänsä.</p>
<p>Hän ei tajunnut ajan kulkua ennen kuin Malfoy puhui jälleen.</p>
<p>"No, tunge se kullisi sitten sisään."</p>
<p>Ron säpsähti ja nielaisi äänekkäästi. Hän levitti Malfoyn pakaroita ja työntyi hitaasti tämän sisään. Malfoyn hengitys tiheni, mutta tämä ei päästänyt yhtään soraääntä tai ilmaissut tuntevansa kipua. Kun Ron oli päässyt loppuun asti, Malfoy puhui jälleen.</p>
<p>"Lyö minua."</p>
<p>Ron kurtisti kulmiaan ihmeissään. Hänellä oli vaikeuksia pysyä paikoillaan, mutta hän ei halunnut jatkaa ennen kuin Malfoy ennättäisi tottua tilanteeseen. Tämän sanat eivät jostain syystä tuntuneet sopivan kuvaan.</p>
<p>"Mitä?"</p>
<p>"Lyö minua", Malfoy toisti puhuen yhteen puristettujen hampaidensa läpi. "Pakaralle. Kovaa."</p>
<p>Ron nosti epäröiden kämmenensä Malfoyn pakaralle ja läimäisi sitä kevyesti.</p>
<p>"Lujempaa", Malfoy äyskähti, ja Ron totteli. Hänen liukastettu kätensä läjähti vasten Malfoyn kalpeaa pakaraa, ja iskusta päässyt märkä läiskähdys kajahteli seinistä.</p>
<p>"Lujempaa!"</p>
<p>Ja Ron löi lujempaa. Tällä kertaa pakaraan jäi hänen kädestään punainen jälki, ja isku tuntui hänen puristuksissa olevassa kalussaan asti. Hän sulki silmänsä ja hengitti syvään.</p>
<p>"Uudestaan", Malfoy kuiskasi vapisevalla äänellä. "Ja nai minua kovaa."</p>
<p>Ron pihautti pidättelemänsä hengityksen ilmoille, vetäytyi ja työntyi takaisin kuumaan onkaloon, aivan perille saakka ja huusi ääneen. Hän yritti hillitä itseään, mutta Malfoyn karskit käskyt pakottivat hänet tarttumaan tätä lanteista ja liikkumaan yhä kovempaa ja kovempaa. Hän tarttui tätä hartiasta ja veti tätä rajusti itseään vasten samalla aina, kun puski tämän sisään. Heidän ihonsa läiskivät vastakkain tahdittaen joustinpatjan väsynyttä nitinää.</p>
<p>Ron seivästi Malfoyn uudelleen ja uudelleen, läimäytti tätä välillä pakaralle, tärisi iskun jälkimainingeissa ja taipui lopulta huohottamaan tämän selkään. Malfoy oli miltei kaksinkerroin hänen allaan, ja vain vaivoin hän sai kätensä ujutettua tämän vatsan alle etsimään tämän kalua. Kun hän löysi sen, hän puristi sitä ja veti kerran tai pari, nopeasti, ja samassa Malfoy laukesi hänen kädelleen.</p>
<p>Hän itse oli niin rajalla, että tuli kolmen, terävän työnnön jälkeen huutaen voipuneesti. Hänen reitensä vapisivat väsymyksestä, ja hän lysähti Malfoyn päälle huohottaen tämän niskaan silmät selällään, kaikki ajatukset kadonneina. Malfoy hengitti hänen allaan katkonaisesti, osittain rajun laukeamisen ja osittain hankalan asennon vuoksi, ja Ron luisui tämän viereen, sängyn reunalle, ja katsoi tätä silmiin ensimmäistä kertaa sängylle siirtymisen jälkeen.</p>
<p>Malfoyn silmät näyttivät epäilyttävän kosteilta, mutta kun Ron räpytteli omiaan ja yritti tarkentaa katsettaan, Malfoy nousi ylös ja käänsi hänelle selkänsä.</p>
<p>"Menen suihkuun", hän ilmoitti ja käveli kylpyhuoneeseen paljaat jalat läpsyen vasten lankkulattiaa.</p>
<p>Ron kierähti selälleen ja nosti käden, sen joka ei ollut Malfoyn spermassa, silmilleen. Orgasmin jälkeinen hehku himmeni hiljakseen, kun veri palasi takaisin hänen aivoihinsa. Ja mitä pidemmälle sekunnit tikittivät, sitä selkeämmiksi hänen ajatuksensa kirkastuivat. Kun kylpyhuoneen oven takaa kuului suihkuhanan vinkaisu ja vesi alkoi jymistä kaakeleita vasten, hän räväytti silmänsä auki.</p>
<p>Mitä hän oli oikein mennyt tekemään? Hän oli pannut Malfoyta. Hän. Oli. Pannut. Malfoyta! Ja ensimmäistä kertaa tuona iltana hän tajusi täsmälleen, mitä oli tapahtunut ja kenen kanssa, ja oivallus vyöryi hänen lävitseen samalla, kun häpeän puna poltti hänen kasvojaan.</p>
<p>Mitä helvettiä hän oli ajatellut?!</p>
<p>Malfoy! Kaikista ihmisistä juuri Malfoy! Ja hän oli tullut tänne vapaaehtoisesti, seuraten omaa seisokkiaan, kuin lemmenjuomaa lipittänyt koira.</p>
<p>Hän havahtui jälleen juoksevan veden virtaukseen. Kauanko Malfoy oli ollut jo suihkussa? Kolme minuuttia? Ehkä neljä? Paljonko hänellä oli vielä aikaa? Hänen täytyi päästä täältä ulos! Hän pyyhki kätensä tahriintuneeseen peitteeseen ja rymysi sängystä ylös. Hän etsi hetken vaatteitaan, mutta tajusi sitten, että Malfoy oli katouttanut ne. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, mistä hän saisi uudet vaatteet, ja hetken hän hätäili, että hänen sauvansakin hävinnyt. Sitten hän huomasi helpotuksekseen, että sauva lojui oven edessä siinä paikassa, johon se oli ilman taskun tukea tipahtanut.</p>
<p>Hän ryntäsi takaisin sängylle, veti rypistyneen lakanan ympärilleen ja hiipi hiljaa käytävään. Hän juoksi portaita ylös eikä helpotuksekseen törmännyt keneenkään, ennen kuin pääsi katolle ja kaikkoontui kotiinsa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"...ei Fred, sinä otit jo. Anna Georgelle se toin..." Mollyn tiuskaisu kuoli kesken, kun Ron käveli takaovesta sisään. Hän sulki silmänsä ja avasi ne uudelleen, mutta Ron seisoi edelleen oven edessä pukeutuneena pelkkään lakanaan, kasvot yhtä punaisina kuin hiukset.</p>
<p>"Ron, mitä..." hän yritti kysyä, mutta samassa kaksosetkin huomasivat Ronin ja räjähtivät nauramaan hukuttaen äitinsä vaimeat sanat alleen.</p>
<p>Ron tömisteli keittiön läpi kohti portaita ja vannoi, että hankkisi jo huomenna oman kämpän.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>